What? WHAT?
by fandoms need chocolate
Summary: We all hated Doomsday for it hurting our feels in the worst way, so I have decided no! We shall not stand for this! This Doomsday fix-it shall rattle your brain and make you laugh aloud and sying with the Doctor "What? WHAT?"


Doctor's POV

Rose. Beautiful wonderful Rose. She's gone, been ripped from me like absolutely everything else has. I just stared at the wall. That horrible, blank white wall, that had managed to ruin everything in a matter of seconds. The worst part of this moment, I had decided, was when I could still feel her. She was just on the other side and I could still feel her presence.

That was the moment that I had to tear myself away from that unforgiving wall. In that moment I could only blame myself and that wall for Rose's absence. It felt wrong entering the TARDIS without her. The very air felt wrong to even breathe it because Rose was **gone.** How could the world keep going when Rose was gone? Why did she have to fall? Why does everything always seem to be destined to be ripped from me? Or those I lo- am closest too always getting hurt and it's my fault?

I look down at the consol. I have no idea how long I have been standing there, too absorbed in my questioning of the universe. Of course there is no point in questioning the universe for it is not that sentient and almost never has the answers you need or want to hear. There's only one thing I could possibly do and even so it is a long stretch if I can actually succeed.

Yes! Yes! Brilliant! I could see her one last time! I have to do this, no matter the pain. I finally found a supernova large enough for me to have time. Huh, a timelord desperate for time.

 _Rose. Rose!_ This is one hell of a shot in the dark sending Rose telepathic instructions. Please please work!

Everything started to form around me. It was extremely blurry at first, to the point of it just being a mess of colours. But not for long, the scenery around looked like a beach somewhere in Europe. I look to the right slightly and- Rose she's there she's right there! God why?

She raised her hand up towards my face, "Ah ah I'm just an image, no touch." She began to cry harder, oh Rose. "Can't you come through properly?" Yep I'm an idiot this hurts, it hurts a lot. "Two universes would collapse." "So?" I chuckle because I know this is only said half in jest.

She ripped out a broken sob, "I love you." I only looked at her sadly, I don't know if I can- "Oi get a move on! Hoist up ya big girl panties and tell her already ye bloody Martian!" Jackie had broken the moment by butting her head in as always. "Jackie I-" I was going to snark at her but the glare on that woman's face was just daring me to finish that sentence. Image or not doing just that would be a very _very_ bad idea.

Rose suddenly laughed. Why is she laughing? She's not even laughing at this point she practically guffawing! "Rose? What?" "Oh Doctor, if you can't tell me please kindly tell the other Rose. The real original Rose mind you." I'm sure I looked like an idiot. "What? What?!"

She laughed again. "You don't seriously think the TARDIS would have let her precious wolf be trapped in another dimension? Much less this one." "But but WHAT?" She sighed face scrunched in annoyance. "First me on TARDIS. TARDIS not want first me here. You don't tell her that you love her and we will all purposefully rip our way to your dimension and rip you apart piece by piece with our bare hands. Capiche?" I turn to Jackie, "And you're perfectly okay with this?" "You don't think I don't know when someone who happens to look just like my daughter is my original daughter? She's not the one I gave birth to, but she still very much is Rose with slightly different quirks. You treat my daughter right y'hear? Gonna leave the threats to her because she's better at em'."

All I could do was nod and Rose's doppelganger and Jackie smirked at each other. "I mean it Martian, you keep my daughter happy and hold her close." I nodded and the last thing I see as the beach began to fade away was doppel Rose and Jackie waving goodbye. I stood next to the console, stunned. There was no way that could have just happened. No way, no way, "No way, no way." I began to mumble while my body betrayed me, scanning the TARDIS for other signs of life. And there it was, the small pulsing glow on the monitor was my only signal to go by. Why haven't I looked in Rose's room at all by this point? Oh yeah because I'm an idiot.

I race down the halls, I don't think I run this fast even running for my life. I skid to a halt, almost toppling right over in my haste as Rose's room suddenly appeared. I hesitate, what if this is all a dream? Maybe I'm hallucinating. Or I'm dead. OW! "Okay not a dream." I wince rubbing the pinched skin. I slowly open the door and… yeah, yeah that's really weird.

The TARDIS had her propped up slightly on her bed, with multicoloured cables attached to her head. "And you didn't tell me about this why?" I asked the roof of Rose's room. The TARDIS just hummed a laugh and prodded me to take the cables off.

No telling me twice, those cables were off quicker than race dogs that had just smelled food. She started to groggily come too. "Rose? Rose!" She groaned before opening her eyes and grinning. "Took you long enough." I yanked her into a hug and whispered, "I love you, god you scared me." I pull back to look at her only to suddenly have my face smashed into one Rose Tyler. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you two."

A/N

I'm sorry, this just HAD to be written! Did it give you feels? I sure hope so! I am planning for it to be a one-shot, but enough reviews asking for it to be continued shall make it continue! If you like this (this is your cue to nod ecstatically) then please please please review (this is your cue to agree excitedly) and make the request for it to be continued if you wish (this is your cue to say yes I will still review) Right good! Hope to see those lovely reviews coming my way!


End file.
